Power Rangers Upended Fate
by Celgress
Summary: Before tragedy strikes, an unhappy Kimberly Hart wishes she had never left Angel Grove to become a gymnast. Given a second chance at life by a mysterious force Kimberly must fight for a better tomorrow. Meanwhile, the forces of evil continue their march towards universal domination. Will things ultimately change for the better or the worst? Let us find out together in this AU tale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in IDW comics and Hasbro are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands who helped me flesh out this premise.**

Power Rangers Upended Fate – Prologue: Christmas Wish

By

Celgress

**Paris France Christmas Eve, afternoon**

Everyone applauded her. They always applauded her. Decked out in her elaborate swan costume, Kimberly Hart smiled and took a bow but secretly she could not have cared less about their adoration. She felt empty inside, cold.

The life of a professional ballerina was not what Kimberly had dreamed of when she pursued gymnastics as a teen. In spite of all her hard work, her sacrifices had not been enough, she failed. One injury-inducing slip off a balance bar while at a key event was all it took to shatter her dreams. If only her sadistic coach had not routinely pushed her beyond all human endurance who knows what might have been. Becoming his pupil was the single greatest mistake of her life. She should have stayed in Angel Grove with her friends who loved her, with Tommy her dear Tommy. Being a Power Ranger was her destiny, not this. If only she could start over.

**Streets of Paris, night**

Kimberly and her fellow dancers crowed into their tour bus anxious to get out of the cold Parisian night. They were off to their next venue which was located in Krakow Poland, a trip of several days by bus. Kimberly would spend the holidays on the road, she usually did. She had not been back to the States in over twenty years, how quickly time flew by.

Big snowflakes began to fall as the tour bus pulled away. Kimberly leaned against a window next to her seat. She spied a single star through a hole in the clouds. She wished for a happier life on it before she closed her eyes. She felt weary older than her forty-odd years. She slowly drifted off. She dreamt of happier times.

**The Alps, several hours later**

Kimberly was shocked to awareness by a violent jolt and multiple screams. The bus upended and tumble off a steep mountain road. In the blizzard, their driver had momentarily lost control while executing a hairpin turn. Kimberly knew there was no hope. Before everything went black she thought of her old friends one last time. She wished she would have stayed with them.

**Angel Grove Youth Center twenty years before, afternoon**

"I need an answer, young lady?" Gunthar Schmidt said.

"Excuse me," Kimberly said blinking in confusion.

Gunthar Schmidt shook his head and muttered something nasty in German before answering her. "If you're not going to take my training seriously, why should I waste my valuable time on you?" He finally snorted arrogantly.

Kimberly glanced around. She spotted her friends not far away. They looked as confused as she felt and so young. 'For you guys, for me, for us I know what I must do.' Kimberly thought. Somehow she had been given a precious gift one beyond measure, a second chance. She was not about to throw it away.

"You shouldn't, I don't want to be your pupil, not anymore. I quit," Kimberly said shocking every present. Kimberly ignored the fuming Schmidt she walked over to where her shocked friends stood.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"Making the right call," Kimberly said with a huge smile.

"But being a gymnast has always been your dream." Billy protested.

"I think it was just that, a dream. I'm happier being me than a gymnast. I won't give up who I am to please anyone." Kimberly said she glared at Schmidt who was still ranting. No one else had ever snubbed him before. He did the subbing.

"Kim, are you sure you want this?" Tommy asked.

Tommy put his hands on her shoulders. She could see the concern mixed with love in his beautiful brown eyes. Who she had missed his getting lost in those expressive eyes. She hugged him not caring if her other friends were present. Writing Tommy that lie of a "Dear John" letter so he would stop "distracting" her with his letters was the second worst thing she ever did (leaving Angel Grove behind being the worst). Damn Schmidt with his life-ruining demands.

"I've never been surer of anything," Kimberly said. She reluctantly released Tommy. His body felt so good pressed against her, so warm so inviting She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm better than okay, I'm happy. Dinner is on me guys, my treat." Kimberly said once again smiling.

"You'll never amount to anything, you, you, poser!" Gunthar Schmidt declared breezing by and out the door.

"Jerk," Rocky called after him.

"Don't let him bother you, he's just bitter you didn't go with him," Adam said.

"I've already forgotten about him," Kimberly laughed.

"What will you do now, about a career I mean after school?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm I'll think of something. I've got my whole life ahead of me," Kimberly said. "C'mon guys, those burgers and shakes won't eat themselves."

**The Moon**

Rita pouted after looking through her high-powered telescope. "Zeddy the little pink one didn't go with her dofus of a coach. I wanted her gone!" The evil queen said stamping her feet like a spoiled child.

"Don't worry my sweet we'll destroy her and the other rangers soon enough." Lord Zedd declared.

"And Kat, we can't forget her, Zeddy! I swear I hate my former kitty cat spy even more than that other traitor, Tommy!" Rita said seething with anger.

Zedd snapped his fearsome clawed fingers. "Speaking of Tommy, I have a brilliant idea."

"What?" Rita asked her equally evil husband.

"We punish your former pet and destroy the rangers at the same time," Zedd said.

"How?" Rita said.

"Tommy is protected from our corruption by his power coin but Kat is afforded no such protection. We trick her into becoming our new Green Ranger. This time we take no chances. Unlike when Tommy was your Green Ranger we shall directly control Kat rather than influence her to become evil." Zedd responded explaining his plan.

"It won't work Zeddy the Green Power Coin is gone forever," Rita lamented.

"Then we make a new Power Coin say for a purple ranger. I've always liked that color." Zedd said. He turned his attention to the Monster Maker named Finister. "Can it be done, worm?"

"Perhaps, but it will exceedingly difficult, my lord," Finster said. "I'll need many rare ingredients."

"I don't care what you need to make it happen, I want that girl to be my Queen's Purple Ranger puppet! Do you understand!" Zedd ordered.

"Oh, Zeddy you're too good to me." Rita swooned.

"Anything for you my dark plum," Zedd said while Rita lovingly stroked his chest plate.

"Yes, I do, my lord," Finster said with a deep bow. "I'll need Goldar and Rito at my disposal. Some of the ingredients are guarded by fearsome creatures on faraway worlds. Creatures I cannot defeat without assistance."

"F-Fearsome," Rito stammered while Goldar groaned at his companion's overt show of cowardice.

"Very well Finster, I hereby place Goldar & Rito under your command until you no longer require their services," Zedd said.

"Splendid, simply splendid," Finster said rubbing his hands together in glee.

"The end of those pesky Power Rangers is now only a matter of time!" Zedd shouted as his Queen and followers laughed maniacally.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note -**

**I was inspired by "It's A Wonderful Life" to start this story for which I have had an idea for some time now. Should I continue this AU?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in IDW comics and Hasbro are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands who helped me flesh out this premise.**

Power Rangers Upended Fate – Chapter One

By

Celgress

**Angel Grove High School, late afternoon**

"My uncle said he might have a student position for me this summer at his accounting firm. Next year is our senior year, so I need a new plan for my career and life. A job with his firm is a great first step." Kimberly told Aisha. The pair stood by their lockers chatting at the end of another school day.

"I didn't know you were good with numbers, Kim. Although I shouldn't be surprised. You've been killing it in math class lately." Aisha said.

"Ash, I've had a passion for solving math problems for as long as I can remember, just ask Bill. When we were kids I gave him a run for his money in the egghead department. It's been years since I put much work into stuff other than gymnastics is all." Kim said.

"Sorry about what happened last week," Aisha said lowering her eyes.

"Don't be, it was my choice," Kim said with a smile. "While I want to do a job that makes me feel fulfilled I don't want to sacrifice other things to get it. Besides, my second career choice has always been an actuary."

"What's that?" Aisha asked with a frown.

"A risk assessment expert," Kim answered. When Aisha's frown only deepened Kim explained. "You know how insurance firms charge fees to sell people different types of coverage, right. Well, in simple terms, actuaries determine those fees by way of assessing available data."

"Oh, I see," Aisha said even though she didn't.

Kimberly noticed her friend's gaze wonder when their fellow ranger Rocky walked by and waved. "You should ask Rock out, Ash. You like him, don't you?" She said.

"Yeah, but what if he says no. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Aisha said.

"But what if he says yes?" Kimberly said. "You only live once." She added under her breath. "Unless you're very lucky."

"Huh?" Aisha said.

"Nothing," Kimberly said. "Go on, ask him, Ash."

"Our friendship might be over if do," Aisha whined.

"Rocky is a great guy. I'm sure he wouldn't end your friendship over a date request." Kimberly said.

"You think so?" Aisha said hopefully.

"I know so," Kimberly said with a gentle smile. "If you hurry you can catch him before we meet up later at the Youth Center."

"See you there, Kim," Aisha said.

"Bye Ash," Kimberly said waving as her friend raced away much to the annoyance of a hall monitor.

"What was that about?" Tommy said.

"True love," Kimberly sighed putting her arms around Tommy's neck.

After a quick kiss, Tommy handed her a small blue valet box. "I bought you something." He said. Kimberly opened the box to discover a silver ring with a small diamond-chip set in it. "I know it isn't much. I hope it'll do for a promise ring until we graduate from high school and I can afford something better."

She gasped. "Tommy you shouldn't have."

"You don't like it?" Tommy asked a dejected look forming on his face.

"No, no, no, I love it!" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes. "It, it's too much. None of us have fulltime jobs. How could you afford this?"

"I use up most of my savings; from part-time jobs, birthday money," Tommy said. "You're worth every penny. So, Kimberly Hart will you make me the happiest guy in the world by accepting my promise ring?"

"How could you even ask. Of course, I will." Kimberly said giggling. She and Tommy kissed again, only this time their kiss lasted much longer and was much more passionate to the point they were told to take it outside by the hall monitor.

**Angel Grove Youth Center, later**

"It's on the house kids. I'm glad you're staying, Kim. Consider today's meals my treat." Ernie said when Kimberly and the others were about to leave.

"Thanks, Ernie, I'm also glad I'm staying," Kimberly said. She gave the heavyset man a quick hug.

"A friendly word of warning, Kim. That coach who was interested in you, he's been skulking around here all week. He's a real nasty piece of work. He's been very rude to my staff." Ernie said.

"Thanks, Ernie, don't worry. I can handle a creep like Gunthar Schmidt. I already have" Kimberly said confidently.

"We're going to see the new Star Wars movie," Rocky said his arm around Aisha's shoulders. "Let us know if anything comes up, okay?"

"Will do," Adam said.

"It's been quiet lately, so you should be safe," Tommy said alluding to the fact Zedd & Rita had not attacked the city in many days.

"The Rise of Skywalker is a great movie. Not as good as the originals but still is a fun ride. You'll never guess the big twist." Billy rambled.

"The Emperor is back, everyone knows. His laugh was in the trailer." Aisha said.

"Nah, I mean about Rey. Turns out she's P-," Billy said excitedly only for Kat to grab him by the arm and cut him off verbally.

"Billy, what did we agree?" Kat said sweetly.

"No spoiling the movie for others," Billy said.

"Right," Kat patting Billy's arm.

"Wait, you guys went to see the Rise of Skywalker together?" Tommy said.

"Well, we both separately decided to attend the premiere last weekend. We spotted each other there," Kat explained blushing.

"Can you believe Kat loves Star Wars as much as I do? She might even be more into it than I am. She has a full collection of the old EU or Legends books." Billy gushed.

"Billy," Kat said blushing even more. " I don't have every one of them."

"Hey, I have an idea. Kat, can we go again?" Billy pleaded.

"Sure, if you want," Kat said.

"Got to go. Before the tickets run out." Billy said grabbing Kat by her hand and pulling her along.

"Hey wait up! We haven't even seen it once!" Rocky called after them. "We better go, before the tickets are gone."

"Catch you later," Aisha said with a grin before she left with Rocky.

"I think I'll go too. I love sci-fi." Adam said before he to departed.

"Mind if I tag along, kids," Ernie said walking after Adam. "Did I ever tell you guys I waited in line a week to watch the Phantom Menace back in college?"

Kimberly laughed to herself. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. If only things could stay this way her do-over would go off without a hitch.

**The Moon**

"Why have we wasted our time hulling this junk back here?" Goldar growled tossing aside a rock about the size of his fist.

"Careful," Finster fretted. "These fragments of Ryan's Comet are invaluable to me. I need the rare elements contained within to create a new Power Coin. These elements are a vital ingredient."

"Looks like a pile of worthless rock to me," Rito said tossing more pieces aside.

"Oh, dear me," Finster said running about he picked up the fragments placing them carefully in a pile.

"There wasn't much left of that comet, eh?" Rito said looking at the sad little pile which was not even Finster's height. "We searched the entire solar system and this is what we found."

"Yes, colliding with Ivan Ooze's Morphicon Hornitor vaporized most of it," Goldar said.

"Ivan Ooze, I think you told me about him once, Goldie," Rito said.

"Stop calling me Goldie!" Goldar snapped.

"What a dreadful fellow," Finster said with a shiver. "Last year he imprisoned Lord Zedd, Queen Rita and I in a snow globe, He then almost destroyed Earth. Thank evil he is long gone."

"He would have won if the Power Rangers hadn't slammed him into Ryan's Comet. He was blown into a million tiny pieces" Goldar laughed.

"Enough reminiscing, boys," Finster said. "If we don't locate the other ingredients we'll join Ivan Ooze, Lord Zedd & Queen Rita will make certain of that." The three walked out of the chamber.

Left alone no one was there to witness a single drop of purple slime ooze from one of the fragments. The droplet feebly glowed a neon purple. With inhuman persistence, the droplet slowly snaked its way towards the sealed doorway. It then squeezed underneath the doorjamb and passed out of sight.

To Be Continued

Sorry for the short chapter. Next time I hope to post a longer one with action, some more world-building, and character development.

**Author's Note -**

**I know I said twenty years ago in the previous chapter but I could not resist setting this story in modern times. Let's say Kimberly fell into an alternate dimension one that reflected imperfectly her past. This also explains why the events of Power Rangers the movie are canon in this timeline.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in IDW comics and Hasbro are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands who helped me flesh out this premise. **

**And to ****SpecialK92 whose enthusiasm for my ideas has given me the motivation I need to press forward with this tale.**

Power Rangers Upended Fate – Chapter Two

By

Celgress

**A forested area outside of Angel Grove, afternoon**

"Admit it, Tommy, we're lost," Kimberly said. She and her boyfriend sat in a two-person rowboat in the middle of a lake. Kim wore an airy pink sundress and a floppy straw hat.

"I know exactly where we are, Kim. We're in the middle of a lake." Tommy said stating the obvious. Tommy was clad in black track pants with a white stripe down each leg and a white tank top.

Kimberly huffed. "What is it with guys never wanting to admit they need help or asking for directions?"

"It's pride, I think," Tommy said being candid. "Historically men tend to be hunters whereas women tend to be gathers. If a man couldn't find his way home with a kill he wasn't a good hunter and the tribe would starve."

"So you think I'm not a good hunter only a good gather, eh?" Kimberly said her expression turning serious.

"Ah, of course not, Kim. You'd make a great hunter with you mad bow skills." Tommy said.

Kimberly laughed, "Got you,"

"Good one," Tommy said breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were angry with me there for a second."

"I'd never be angry with you over something so inconsequential, Tommy you're more important to me than that," Kimberly said. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Kim," Tommy said. He then frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, it's just you've been different since what happened with Gunther Schmidt. Are you alright Kim? Maybe the injuries you took caused brain-damage? You were hurt pretty badly when you fell off that balance bar." Tommy said fearfully. He did not know what he would do if he lost Kim, the very thought filled him with cold dread.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern," Kimberly said.

"Maybe, I want Alpha to give you a complete scan, just in case, okay?" Tommy said.

"Okay, Tommy, I'll let Alpha scan me if it'll make you feel better," Kimberly said.

"It will," Tommy said.

A group of Putties and Tengu Warriors appeared on the far bank accompanied by Goldar. "We've caught them unprepared. We'll destroy them and please Lord Zedd and Queen Rita. Hurry, attack before they can morph!" Goldar ordered pointing his sword at the boat which held Kim and Tommy.

"Not a chance, Goldar!" Tommy said. "It's morphing time!" Tommy and Kim yelled in unison activating their morphers.

The White Ranger and the Pink Ranger leaped from the boat and landed on the shoreline. Pink Ranger made quick work of the Tengu Warriors while White Ranger did the same to the Putties. The pair then circled Goldar their weapons drawn.

"It's over Goldar." White Ranger said.

"This time you won't be escaping. You're finished." Pink Ranger declared.

"Wrong Pink Ranger, you two are the ones who are finished!" Goldar growled.

Goldar swung his sword wildly at White Ranger who had a hard time deflecting the blows. Goldar was going all out today it seemed. Pink Ranger aggressively smashed her bow into the side of Goldar's head, then again, using it as a cudgel. Goldar yelped in pain. He spun around swinging his sword at Pink Ranger who rolled out of reach.

"Stand still you pest!" Goldar said.

"Anything you say, Goldie." Pink Ranger said. In rapid succession, she fired three power arrows into Goldar's chest from her crouched position causing three intense showers of sparks. Pink Ranger's assault was so fast Goldar did not have time to react.

"Arrrgggggghhhhhh," Goldar cried stumbling back towards White Ranger.

White Ranger took this opportunity to unleash a flurry of sword slashes at Goldar further weakening him. More sparks flew everywhere. Goldar fell to one knee. With a mighty swing of his blade, White Ranger cut off Goldar's sword hand. Goldar's saber which was clasped in his amputated right hand flew through the air landing with a splash in the lake.

"Yield," White Ranger shouted the tip of his blade at Goldar's throat.

"Never, traitor," Goldar snarled.

"Alpha, Zordon, we have a wounded but still dangerous prisoner who needs to be contained." Pink Ranger said into her communicator.

"Containment measures implemented, Pink Ranger." Alpha One said.

Bands of crackling multicolored energy tightly wrapped around Goldar who was then transported to the Command Centre. "Congratulations Pink Ranger and White Ranger." Zordon's voice said over the open channel. "Defeating and capturing Goldar is a feat worthy of note. Return to the Command Center at once for post-battle debriefing."

**Command Center, ten minutes later**

"You guys captured Goldar, wow," Adam said greatly impressed by his fellow Rangers.

"Kim should take most of the credit. She attacked him with greater furry than I ever saw her use before. She was a dynamo out there." Tommy said of his girlfriend.

"I couldn't have done it alone. Tommy, you were the one who defeated and disarmed him, literally. Capturing Goldar was a team effort." Kimberly said blushing from the praise. The pair then high-fived each other.

"You Ranger punks are dead! Lord Zedd and Queen Rita will never allow my capture to go unpunished! They'll retrieve me soon enough!" The image of Goldar threatened from a monitor which showed him encased within a paralyzing bubble if translucent multicolored energy.

"Since Lord Zedd's last incursion we've upgraded our security measures. Unless one possesses both a Power Coin and pure heart entry is impossible. Evil can no longer enter this Command Center under any circumstances, including those of deception." Zordon said from his status tank.

"My master and mistress will find a way to retrieve me." Goldar's image declared defiantly from the special detention area where he was being held.

"I think we've heard enough from you, Goldar," Billy said muting the transmission while Goldar continued to rant his verbal fury unabated.

"What are we going to do with him?" Rocky asked.

"In the short term, we'll try to gain intelligence from him. In the long-term, he'll be imprisoned in a stasis containment vessel, not unlike the dumpster which originally held him, Rita & the others, and the egg which held Ivan Ooze." Zordon answered.

"Perhaps we can use him as a bargaining chip?" Aisha suggested.

"How so?" Adam said.

"He's right about one thing, Rita and Zedd will likely want him back. They might be willing to give us something in return." Aisha said.

"I doubt they'll leave the solar system for good no matter how badly they want Goldar back," Tommy said.

"Tommy is right," Kimberly said. "While Goldar is an important minion ever a favorite of Rita, he is replaceable. Rita and Zedd might want him back but they aren't going to surrender unconditionally to retrieve him from us."

"I wonder what they might be willing to part with for his return?" Billy pondered. He snapped his fingers a eureka moment. "I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier, we can arrange a prisoner exchange - Goldar for Ninjor."

"An excellent idea Billy," Zordon said. "Ninjor has been in enemy custody since Kat's betrayal while she was under Rita's control."

"Alpha, contact Lord Zedd and Rita," Zordon said.

"Aye, Aye, right away Zordon." Alpha One said.

"Um, Alpha, could you please give Kim a full-body scan once you're finished," Tommy said. "She's been acting a bit odd. I want to make sure there are no lingering effects from her head injury."

"Do you consent to this, Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

"Kimberly smiled. "Sure, why not? Tommy is worried about me. I think I'm fine but I understand his concern. If giving me a full-body scan puts his mind at ease, go for it."

After Alpha One chatted with an irate pair of space tyrants, he performed the full-body scan on Kimberly. His findings showed nothing out of the ordinary. Kim was a very healthy seventeen-year-old human female. The only unaccountable thing detected was a slightly out of sync temporal variance as if Kimberly did not belong in this time, but the very notion was ridiculous so Alpha disregarded it.

"See, I'm perfectly healthy," Kimberly said to Tommy and her other friends who had anxiously awaited her results.

"You can't blame Tommy because he was worried, you have been acting weird lately," Aisha said.

"I have, how so?" Kimberly said playing dumb.

"You've been very assertive and kind of bossy at times, but in a good way," Billy said.

"Huh," Kimberly said. "I guess my accident followed by dealing with that douchebag coach was the kick in the pants I needed. Championships and medals are nice but friendship, duty, and love," She looked at Tommy when she mentioned love, "are what matter most. I see things clearly now. There is no place I would rather be than right here, right now, with you guys."

"Aw, Kim," Aisha said hugging her friend. Their mutual embrace turned into a group hug.

"As long as we stick together I know we can overcome any challenge," Kimberly said.

Kimberly felt so happy surrounded by her friends. She wished the moment would never end. This time around their bond would remain unbroken. No matter what happened she would not lose them again.

**The Moon**

"Damn those Rangers and that Zordon! They've captured my precious Goldar! And they want that nasty Ninjor in return for Goldar's release! Oh, Zeddy it's a nightmare and not the good kind!" Rita raged pacing back and forth through the throne room.

"I told him not to go off on his own, sis. But he wouldn't listen. He said he was tired of waiting for the Purple Ranger's creation." Rito said.

"Shut up, you babbling fool. If you had gone with him or told us what he was doing none of this would be happening," Rita said bopping her brother's skull-like head with her staff.

"Ouch," Rito said rubbing his head. Next to him Squatt and Baboo cowered in fear not wanting to get hit. They hated when Rita was in one of her slappy moods.

Lord Zedd sat on his throne pondering his next move. It would serve that impetuous Goldar right if he left Goldar to rot. However, he knew he could not leave Goldar in Ranger custody. While he was ware Goldar would never betray them he also knew Goldar was Rita's favorite minion. He hated seeing his bride distressed. There was truly only one option left open to him. Fine, he would free that annoying Ninjor.

"Although it pains me deeply to say this, I'll tell Zordon we are willing to meet his demands. If he agrees to free Goldar we'll free Ninjor." Zedd said.

"Thank you Zeddy. I knew you'd rescue Goldar. He's a big dumb flaying ape but a loyal big dumb flying ape." Rita said having stopped her pacing.

"True," Zedd said stroking his metallic chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can use this unfortunate occurrence to our advantage."

"How, Zeddy?" Rita asked intrigued by her groom's suggestion.

"Finster," Zedd bellowed.

"Yes, how may I be of assistance my liege?" Finster asked scurrying forward from the crowd of lesser minions. He elbowed the lazy pig-like Mordant out of his way. Finster had little use for Mordant who was a shameless brown-noser always jockeying for a position of favor, but unwilling to do any hard work to earn a promotion.

"Is the Purple Power Coin fully minted?" Zedd said.

"It is finished, my liege," Finster said lifting his hand to show off the glittering coin which bore a velociraptor engraving.

Zedd took the Power Coin from Finister. He turned it over in his hands examining it. He could not help but admire the workmanship.

"Finster, you've outdone yourself," Zedd said.

"Thank you, Lord Zedd," Finster said his chest swelling with pride. "I can't take all the credit. I forced Ninjor to do much of the actual construction so the coin would prove more durable if put under extreme stress than did the Green Dragon Coin. But I made certain plenty of evil energy entered the coin during its minting process."

"How are you going to make sure our wayward kitty cat gets her nice treat, Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Simple, my dark plum," Zedd said passing the coin to Rita who likewise admired it. "Ninjor will do it for us, or rather Zordon will with a little prompting from Ninjor after we place a hidden hypnotic control spell on the latter. Ninjor will be back with his equally miserable friends no time before he'll remember he was forging a new Power Coin right before we captured him. A Power Coin he'll graciously gift to his friend Zordon to do with as Zordon pleases."

"Oh, Zeddy, you are so wicked." Rita squealed in delight.

"Which is why you love me," Zedd said. Rita gave the coin back to Finster and sat on Zedd's lap. She stroked his face, neck, and upper body lovingly. "No one will suspect our sleeper agent Ranger is a threat until it's late. We'll then spring our trap destroying Zordon and his precious Rangers forever."

Unbeknownst to Finster, Zedd, Rita, or anyone present, what little remained of Ivan Ooze had infiltrated the Purple Velociraptor Power Coin while it was being forged. There Ivan's mind waited. He needed a vessel if he was to enact his rightful vengeance on the Power Rangers and Zordon. Luckily for him, it would appear those idiots Zedd and Rita were about to do his leg work for him, how delightful. He did know who this "kitty cat" was but he hoped she would provide him a nice new temporary home until he could pull himself together. Once he was whole again he would discard his host as a snake would shed its old useless skin when it grew larger, then the real fun would begin. His emergence would likely kill his host but that was not his problem.

**An arid area outside of Angel Grove the next day, afternoon**

The Power Rangers stood on one side with energy handcuffed and shackled Goldar. On the other side stood Finster, Rito, and a group of Tengu Warriors. In Rito's bony hands he held a glass jar that contained the shrunken Ninjor. Both groups were tense expecting a double-cross at any moment.

"We kept our end of the bargain. We brought Goldar. If you want him back put down the jar and step away, Rito." White Ranger instructed.

"How do we know you won't just keep Goldar after you take the jar with Ninjor in it?" Rito asked a rare demonstration of intelligence on his part.

"Because we'll push Goldar forward too and then take a step back. I'll then retrieve the jar." White Ranger said.

Pink Ranger readied her bow. She pointed her arrow squarely at Goldar's back. "If you try anything, say goodbye to Goldie." She said. Goldar curled his lip snarling at her.

The exchange was completed without incident. Goldar and his champions transported themselves to the Moon after Rito broke Goldar's bounds. White Ranger used his sword to smash the jar freeing Ninjor who quickly returned to normal size.

"Thanks for saving me, Rangers," Ninjor said in his squeaky voice.

"Anytime, Ninjor," White Ranger said sheathing his sword, "welcome back."

**Command Center two days later, morning**

**"**I don't know why you'd call me here, or want me here considering what I did," Kat said nervously.

"Nonsense, you've more than proven yourself as a reliable ally since then," Billy said.

"Katherine Hillard please step forward," Zordon said. Gulping Kat stepped forward into a spotlight that shone down in the center of the room. "You have shown bravery, resourcefulness, and discipline in your heroic actions. Despite your lack of extraordinary abilities you have proven yourself an extraordinary individual. You are worthy of being a Ranger. The Purple Velociraptor Power Coin is yours if you so desire?"

The new Purple Velociraptor Power Coin encased in its morpher appeared in Kat's hands. Staring down at the device Kat wanted to cry. After everything she had done these people called her friend. That they would trust her with such a great responsibility humbled her.

"I promise I won't let you down, any of you," Kat said glancing around at her friends."It's morphing time."

In a wash of purple energy, Kat transformed for the first time. Kat's Purple Ranger form greatly resembled Kimberly's in general appearance save for her helmet visor which was more round than pointed on top.

"It's morphing time." The others said pulling out their morphers. Within seconds seven Power Rangers occupied the Command Center. "And six becomes seven. Welcome aboard, Purple Ranger," White Ranger said.

'I've fixed things. Kat hasn't been cheated out of becoming a Power Ranger. I'm with Tommy. Tommy and I even defeated the dreaded Goldar together, Goldar. Something no one did in the original timeline. You're all going to be happy this time around.' Kimberly thought a warm fuzzy feeling enveloping her. 'Everything is going to be okay now, I know it will be. Our darkest days are behind us.' Kimberly had no inkling how wrong she was.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in IDW comics and Hasbro are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands who helped me flesh out this premise. **

**And to SpecialK92 who has enthusiastically embraced this idea. Thanks to SpecialK92, I've expanded my concept for the original premise extensively enriching what I have planned for this story.**

Power Rangers Upended Fate – Chapter Three: Rangers In Reverse Part One

By

Celgress

**A Fairground outside of Angel Grove, afternoon**

"Best birthday ever, thanks, guys," Kat said to Tommy and Kimberly. She was sharing some cotton candy with her boyfriend Billy while Aisha and Rocky did likewise.

"We thought you deserved an official welcome to the team," Tommy said. "It was Kim's idea."

"What can I say, team building rocks." Laughing happily Kim gave Kat a high-five.

"You know it, girl," Kat said with a broad smile.

Kim's joyous mood did not last long, however. She spied Adam who was sitting off by himself away from the festivities. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked his fiancee to be.

"Nothing a little pep talk can't handle, I hope," Kim said tilting her head in the direction of Adam as she slowly walked that way.

"Oh," Tommy said. Adam had been moping around for days. The Black Ranger seemed profoundly unhappy about something or other but refused to tell anyone what was troubling him. Perhaps Kim could pry the truth out of him Tommy thought.

"Adam, you've been kind of standoffish lately. Are you okay?" Kim asked her friend.

"It's nothing." Adam insisted.

"That's not true. It's something or you wouldn't be acting so out of sorts." Kim said. "Adam we're worried about you, me, and the others. We're your friends. If something is wrong we want to know. We can't help you unless we know what's wrong."

A long pause followed before Adam would reply. "I feel like a jerk because I'm jealous. Everyone else in our group has found love. You've all paired up, but me. I'm a senior in high school, Kim. I should have a steady girlfriend by now yet here I am having only been on a handful of dates. I'm pathetic." He turned away from Kim as he angrily threw a small stone at a distant bush.

"Adam you're not pathetic. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Kim said.

"Yeah, well, in that case, why am I alone?" Adam bemoaned.

"Simple, the right girl hasn't come along. I'm sure in time you'll find her." Kim said.

"I hope so," Adam mumbled.

"Hey, guys something is happening you should see," Aisha said rushing over with Rocky by her side.

"The sky has gone crazy," Rocky said.

Kim sighed. "And here I was hoping for a peaceful day of celebration."

**The Moon**

"Why won't she answer my summons?" Lord Zedd raged. His staff fired one last bolt of energy at Earth without effect. "Finster, what is the meaning of this!? Answer me you or I'm turning you into monster food!?" Zedd grabbed Finister by the smaller being's neck with his free hand hoisting him to eye level.

"Begging your pardon Lord Zedd, exalted one. I suspect something is interfering with our control." Finster said.

"I know that, fool! How do we overcome the interference?" Lord Zedd demanded.

"I'm not sure, my Lord. I beg your pardon." Finster whimpered fearfully.

"We do not require your pitiful plan, not that it would work anyway." Master Vile boomed. "Rito has placed my Orb of Doom near Angel Grove." Vile had recently returned to fulfill his months-long promise of finally defeating the Power Rangers

"Bah," Lord Zedd said. "Creating a new evil Ranger is a far better scheme than your idiotic idea. We tried to turn back time so we could defeat the Rangers a year ago, and failed miserably."

"Amateurs typically fail," Master Vile said. He waved his staff and spoke the words of command.

"How dare you call me an amateur you over-inflated old fool!" Lord Zedd yelled at his father-in-law.

"Zeddy, calm down, remember your blood pressure." Rita Repulsa urged.

"Oh shut up, can't you see I'm working here, boy?" Master Vile said after finishing his spell. "Ah, there we go. Those Power Rangers are as good as defeated. Even your woefully inadequate forces can surely deal with the tots they've become." Master Vile waved his staff at Baboo, Squatt, and Mordant. "You three; Bat Boy, Monkey Face, Ham Head, time to earn your keep by being useful for a change. Prove you are not totally incompetent. The Power Rangers are helpless, it's time to strike. It'll be like taking candy from babies, literally. I want those Power Coins, now go get them!"

Without a word Baboo, Squatt, and Mordant turned to Zedd and Rita seeking instruction. "Do as Daddy says," Rita said to which Zedd growled in displeasure. The trio of lesser Space Monsters hastily transported themselves to earth.

"What about me, Master Vile? What should I do?" Goldar asked.

Goldar was itching for a fight after the loss of his hand which had been replaced with a mechanical one by Finster. Next to Goldar stood his recently revived partner Scorpina a malicious expression on her face. As with Goldar, Scorpina desired to avenge her partner's disgrace by the White and Pink Rangers.

"I'll hold you in reserve for now. Rito, the Tengus, and those morons I sent should get the job done. But if they fail and those tikes somehow escapes, I'll send you Scorpina to attack Angel Grove. If we place their home in danger they'll no doubt come running to defend it, no matter how reduced in strength or stature they are, ha." Master Vile answered repeatedly smacking his staff into his free hand.

"You'll fail! The Rangers will defeat you again! You'll see!" Lord Zedd fumed.

"Doubtful, this time they are finished and you know they are, boy," Master Vile countered.

"Arrggh," Lord Zedd said slamming his fist through the nearest wall in frustration after dropping Finster roughly, all the while Vile laughed and Rita tried to comfort Zedd.

**Fairground outside of Angel Grove**

"What happened?" Billy asked examining his body.

"We're kids," Rocky said in dismay.

"Except for Kat," Kim said looking up at Kat who for some reason was not de-aged.

Other than a wave of dizziness Kat was unaffected by whatever this was. "Guys maybe we should head to the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha will know what to do." She said her voice low.

"There they are!" Mordant exclaimed. The trio of Space Monsters was muscling their way through the crowd of children. The crowd screamed in terror fleeing before them.

"Master Vile was right, this will be easy," Baboo said clicking his clawed hands together with delight.

"Yeah, it'll be fun too, They're just kids," Squatt said.

"Guys, run, meet me outside in the parking lot. I'll be there as soon as I can." Kat said.

"We should stay and help," Tommy said.

"We don't know if you even can morph or if it'd be safe. I've got this, go!" Kat said pushing her suddenly young friends aside who reluctantly followed her instructions.

"Velociraptor power!" Kat shouted using her Morpher to become the Purple Ranger.

The Purple Ranger stumbled for a moment. A small surged of purple-grey energy was expelled from her Power Coin. Having recovered an instant later she gave it no further thought.

"You won't stop us, bimbo," Mordant said. "There is one of you and three of us."

"Yeah, those Power Coins are ours." Squatt boasted.

"If you want a Power Coin so badly, come take mine, if any of you are monster enough to try your luck." Purple Ranger said flashing them a just bring it hand sign.

Mordant bellowed angrily. He charged at Purple Ranger who jumped over his attack. She landed between Squatt and Baboo after striking each in their head by way of a splits kick. She pushed her two foes into Mordant when he tried to charge her again knocking all three off their feet. Purple Ranger then sped off to find her friends.

"After her, we can't let her get away!" Mordant said a few moments later when he was back on his feet. He pulled Squatt and Baboo up.

**Parking Lot, a few minutes later**

"What if Kat got defeated?" Adam said giving voice to their collective fear. "How long should we wait?"

"Adam is right. We aren't safe here. We're sitting ducks." Aisha said.

"We could try to morph?" Rocky offered.

"I don't think we should. doing so might hurt us." Kim said shaking her head.

"Kim has a point. Our Coins weren't designed for children. We don't know what might happen if we attempt to use them at our current age." Billy said adjusting the glasses he found himself with.

"How old are we do you suppose?" Tommy asked.

"Eight, nine, ten tops," Billy said giving himself and his companions a quick once over.

"Found you," Rito laughed. Around him was gathered a group of eight Tengu Warriors. "Hand over the Power Coins and we might let you live, brats."

"Give our Power Coins willing to the likes of you, Rito, never," Tommy said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I love picking on those smaller and weaker than me." Rito said cracking his bony knuckles.

"Touch them you die!" Purple Ranger yelled landing between the Space Monsters and our diminished heroes. She drew forth her signature weapon the Warhammer. Raptors were known for their deadly cunning and no weapon says cunning more than a multi-use Warhammer.

"Take her out!" Rito ordered.

The Tengus swarmed Purple Ranger who skillfully used her Warhammer to bash her way through their ranks cracking through their armored chest plates with one blow. She also used the hook on the back of its head to trip some finishing them with a kick or stomp. In short order, she stood panting victoriously over her fallen foes.

"Think fast," Rito said trying to blindside her with a swing from his sword while she was dispatching the final Tengu.

Purple Ranger raised her Warhammer barely in time to save herself. Worse yet while she was fending off Rito's sneaky attack, Mordant, Squatt, and Baboo appeared ready for more action. Things were looking grave for our violent heroine.

"Give up, we've won." Rito snarled pushing forward with the weapon locking causing Purple Ranger to fall on one knee.

"Hand over the Power Coins," Mordant said.

Fresh out of other options, Kim acted on an impulse. She used her wrist-mounted communicator to contact the Command Center. Precious seconds tick by with nothing but then finally Alpha's distinctive voice answered.

"Rangers, thank goodness you're alright. Zordon and I were so worried." Alpha said.

"We won't be for long Alpha unless you transport us to the Command Center pronto," Kim said.

"Ay-Ay-Ay, prepare for emergency transport," Alpha said. The Power Rangers vanished in a wash of multicolored lights.

"Aw, no, they got away again and we were so close this time." Rito lamented kicking the sand. The other Space Monsters simply groaned. All four dreaded the punishment that would surely come their way upon their return to the Moon.

**Not Far Away**

Gunther Schmidt could not remember why he was in Angel Grove. The last thing he recalled was slapping the shit out of a disrespectful mouthy student in Florida, then he was here. Schmidt was about to leave when a blob of what looked like glowing purple snort clung to his left foot.

"What the hell is this?" Gunther Schmidt said in disgust.

"I'm your new best friend, Gunther." The voice of Ivan Ooze said.

Gunther Schmidt screamed in horror. He tried to shake the thing off but it clung to him tightly. The blob crawled swiftly up his body and forced open his mouth disappearing inside. Gunther's eyes flash with crackling purple energy. A few moments later Gunther Schmidt morphed painfully into Ivan Ooze.

"A new body I can fully control, at last," Ivan said smiling.

A small portion of the energy he stole from Purple Power Coin combined with that from Master Vile's spell had rejuvenated him when be blocked its de-aging effect. The final ingratiate in his restriction was Gunther Schmidt's hatred. While that cute blonde girl might have been a stronger host she would have never made as malleable a vessel as old Gunther. Ivan was evil to his rotten core and evil could never co-exist with good. Kat's spirit would have resisted him forever not so Gunther's. The man possessed many vices with few if any counterbalancing virtues.

"Don't fret Gunther. I'll see that the Pink Power Ranger pays for her disrespect along with her comrades. They'll rue the day they crossed us." Ivan said patting his chest. Walking off he laughed at the thought of all the misery he would unleash. There would be no saving the world from his glorious wrath, not this time.

**Command Center**

"How can we reserve Master Vile's spell?" Tommy asked after being informed by Zordon and Alpha about the cause of their crisis.

"Rangers, the only thing I know of that might restore you and the world to normal is the Zeo Crystal. With it, I can use the Morphing Grid to restore Earth to its proper place in time." Zordon said.

"Where do we find this Zeo Crustal?" Aisha asked urgently. The sooner everything was back to normal the better she would feel.

"For some time Alpha and I have been considering a quest for the Zeo Crystal, especially since Kat joined our ranks. Seven active Power Rangers have placed great strain on our existing energy source." Zordon said.

"With the Zeo Crystal, we could make the Morphing Gird stronger than ever. We could give you each enhanced abilities, stronger armor, better Zords, and support two more Power Rangers and perhaps add more in the future." Alpha said excitedly.

Alpha brought up a display on one of the many monitors akin to a test pattern. It showed vertical bars of White, Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and Purple. Alongside these stripes of vibrant colors ran two lines one of Orange the other of Aquamarine that faded in and out.

Before Zordon or Alpha could say anymore, an alarm sounded. Enlarged forms of Goldar and Scorpina appeared on the monitor. They were attacking Angel Grove!

"Oh, no," Kat still in her Purple Ranger form said. "How am I going to stop them on my own without the Mega Zord?" At that moment, no one knew the answer. This terrible day was far from over.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in IDW comics and Hasbro are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sands who helped me flesh out this premise. **

**And to SpecialK92 who has enthusiastically embraced this idea. Thanks to SpecialK92, I've expanded my concept for the original premise extensively enriching what I have planned for this story.**

Power Rangers Upended Fate – Chapter Four: Rangers In Reverse Part Two

By

Celgress

**Command Center in Angel Grove, afternoon**

"Zordon, Alpha, you can't send Kat out there alone in her present condition, she'll be killed!" Billy said frantically. He was deeply worried about the safety of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Billy. But we must protect the people of Angel Grove by whatever means we have at our disposal." Zordon said. "I wish there was another way."

"Send me with her. I'll try to morph." Billy suggested out of sheer desperation.

"Billy, your young body would never stand the strain," Alpha said.

"I don't care! I have to help Kat!" Billy said.

"We all do. We're Power Rangers. We stick together." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we should try to morph regardless of the danger," Aisha said. Rocky and Adam readily agreed.

"Guys I can't let you put yourselves in danger for me. I'll never forgive myself if something happens." Kat the Purple Ranger said.

Kimberly chewed her bottom lip nervously. Kim was acutely aware that Kat was in no shape to take on both Goldar and Scorpina alone and that morphing could cause the rest of them to instantly die. Kat was already exhausted a battle might kill her. But what could they do? There had to be a solution?

'You heard how this situation was eventually resolved the first time around. What did they do? Something about a crystal, that's it!' Kimberly mused. 'Think Kimberly, think," Kimberly urged herself. 'You were sent here for a reason. Don't let your friends down again, you can't, you won't.'

"Eureka, I think I've got it!" Kimberly exclaimed jubilantly.

"What do you mean Kim?" Tommy said hopefully. "What's your idea?"

"Zordon, Alpha, could the Zeo Crystal reverse this mess?" Kimberly asked already certain the answer would be yes.

"Yes, we could use the Zeo Crystal to upgrade the Morphing Grid and power the Command Center for countless centuries to come," Alpha said.

"But I chopped the Zeo Crystal with my sword shattering it. How will we ever find the scattered pieces much less in time to help Kat save Angel Grove?" Tommy said.

"Alpha and I have been able to trace the five fragments. They are scattered through not only space but time as well. Retrieving them will not be easy, my Rangers." Zordon warned.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say to aid my fellow ranger and save the city, no quest is too difficult," Adam said with determination. The others readily voiced their approval.

"Are you guys sure?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we're heroes we need to act like it," Rocky said.

"Rangers I have never been more proud of you than at this moment," Zordon said.

"One thing to consider, will there be enough time to find the fragments and help Kat?" Kim wondered worriedly.

"Hopefully, there will be Rangers," Alpha said.

'I hope we can do this? Here goes, everything.' Kimberly thought while crossing her fingers behind her back so the others would not see. She was nervously beyond measure 'You can do this Kim, they can do this. Believe in yourself, have belief in them, everything will be fine.'

**Forest of Illusions, sometime later**

Kid Tommy and Kid Kimberly made their way through the dark, foggy, gnarled forest. They could not tell if it was day or night. The place seemed shrouded in eerie perpetual twilight. Strange noises periodically echoed around them and unwholesome insect-like eyes stared at them balefully from the foggy gloom.

They had been trekking through the narrow pathways for what seemed like forever when they emerged into a clearing where several pathways intersected. A fragment of Zeo Crystal rested in the middle of the space on a large grey stone.

"We found it. That was easy." Tommy said stepping forward to grab the fragment.

"Too easy, something is wrong," Kimberly said. "Tommy watch out! Don't touch it!"

But her words were too late. The instant Tommy touched the fragment he vanished after being engulfed in crackling energy that painfully paralyzed him. Tommy cried out in distress before he vanished.

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly cried. Tommy was gone. Her greatest fear was realized. She was alone.

Kimberly tried to contact the Command Center without success. She then panicked. Kimberly ran amok through the terrible forest which seemed to be closing in on her from every angle. She ran off the path branches hitting her face and tearing at her clothing. Eventually, she ran headlong into the entrance of a pitch-black cavern where she was confronted by an odd sight, herself!

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked the other Kid Kimberly.

"You know exactly who I am, Kimberly Hart. I'm you, the real you." The Other Kimberly said. "You only care about yourself. Tommy gets captured rather than help him you run. You save yourself, pathetic."

"That's not true! I was going for help!" Kimberly said.

"Liar, you're selfish, you always have been. Admit you're no good. Be honest with yourself, if no one else." The Other Kimberly said.

"I'm not! I came back so I could help my friends! I want them to have better lives!" Kimberly protested with tears in her eyes.

"More like so you could have a better life." The Other Kimberly said with a vicious smirk. She roughly pushed Kimberly to the ground. "Accept you're no good. Admit you don't deserve a second chance."

"I'm, I'm," Kimberly stammered tears streaming down her face.

_"Kim, fight back, for me, for our friends, for us." _The voice of Tommy urged from somewhere unseen.

"Tommy?" Kimberly said a ray of hope penetrating the darkness that surrounded her. "Where are you?"

_"Kim, I'm here. Fight Kim, you have to fight!"_ Tommy prompted her.

"Ignore him, he can't help you and you can't help him." The Other Kimberly said with a sneer. "This is your fate, Kimberly, to be alone and hopeless."

_"Don't listen Kim. Focus on my voice. __I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you like you're always here for me.__"_ Tommy's voice said.

"Wait, why did you call me Kimberly? I thought we are the same person? Who are you really?" Kimberly said getting to her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes then narrowed.

"I'm you. The true you." The Other Kimberly insisted.

"No, you aren't," Kimberly said shaking her head. "Who are you? What are you?"

_"Kimberly, focus on my voice."_ Tommy's voice said.

Kimberly moved past the Other Kimberly to where she thought she heard Tommy's voice coming from. The Other Kimberly tried to pull her back but Kimberly struggled mightily until she kicked the other girl off her. Kimberly continued forward while a blindly light surrounded her accompanied by a roaring in her ears. The Other Kimberly transformed into a shadow creature and shrieked in frustration before fading away.

Kimberly blinked, she found herself laying on the damp ground back in the clearing. Clasped in her right hand was the fragment of Zeo Crystal they had discovered. Tommy knelt over her a relieved expression on his face.

"W-What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"When you touched the fragment you collapsed. I couldn't wake you no matter how hard I tried. I heard you talking in your sleep, saying odd things. So, I talked to you, it was the only thing I could think to do to help." Tommy said.

Kimberly sat up. She hugged Tommy tightly. "Tommy it was horrible. I thought I lost you forever and let down our friends." She sobbed.

"Hey, now, you'll never lose me," Tommy said. Although they were temporarily de-aged to the status of children they felt the urge to kiss which they did.

After sharing their tender moment Tommy said. "We need to get back, soon."

"Yeah, we do," Kimberly said. "I hope the others retrieved their fragments too."

"So do I," Tommy said helping Kimberly to her feet. "This nightmare won't truly end until Master Vile's spell is broken."

**The Command Center, a few minutes later**

Upon their arrival, Kimberly and Tommy discovered the others were also successful in their quests. The five fragments of the Zeo Crystal were at last reunited. Alpha placed the reconstituted Zeo Crystal into a slot on the command console and began calibrating the Morphing Grid.

"Everyone this is Tanya Sloan she helped me retrieved my fragment. She asked to come along with me after Zordon and Alpha agreed to help her village where the animals were suffering from a strange sickness." Aisha said introducing a pretty girl in traditional African dress. Aisha left out that she briefly considered staying in Africa but she did not want to give up her relationship with Rocky nor being a Power Ranger. "Zordon thinks Tanya will make a good candidate for one of the three new Rangers the upgraded Morphing Grid can support once things have returned to normal."

"Hi, Tanya, I'm Kimberly Hart. This is my boyfriend Tommy Oliver. We're happy to meet you." Kimberly said. Tommy and Kim were the last to return so Tanya had already been introduced to the others.

"Welcome to Angela Grove, Tanya," Tommy said.

"Thank you both for your hospitality. I'm honored to be chosen as a candidate Power Ranger." Tanya said.

"If everything works out, I'm sure you'll make a great Power Ranger, Tanya," Kimberly said confidently. 'You already did once before.' She added silently. Kimberly could not help but smile when she noticed the way Adam and Tanya were stealing glances at each other. Maybe everything would yet work out for the best with a nudge from her here and there?

"I hope so, Kimberly," Tanya said sheepishly.

"Rangers brace yourselves. Prepare for time restoration," Alpha warned.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

The enlarged Purple Ranger was having an exceedingly hard time dealing with Goldar and Scorpina alone. Already exhausted she was on the verge of defeat following a particularly violent slash across her chest from Goldar's sword which caused her to shrink down. The monsters shrunk down to finish her off. Purple Ranger was at the end of her rope when finally something good happened. The Earth seemed to pause for an instant then everything sped up for about a minute. The Purple Ranger felt energized. She used her war hammer's long handle to fend off another strike from Goldar and push him and Scorpina with the hammer portion of her weapon. The other newly restored Rangers appeared around her in a wash of multicolored light. Blue Ranger rushed to Purple Ranger's side.

"Are you alright?" Blue Ranger asked.

"I'm okay." Purple Ranger said.

"Oh no, the power brats are back at full force." Scorpina lamented. "They aren't destroying my body again. I'm out of here."

"You coward, we can still win!" Goldar growled.

"Stay if you want, Goldar. But I'm leaving." Scorpina said.

"Fine, but you'll explain this to Lord Zedd and Queen Rita, not me," Goldar said after glancing at his artificial hand.

The pair of monsters vanished but were soon replaced by Master Vile who rapidly grew to enormous size. "Those accursed cowards! I'll deal with you Power Rangers once and for all, to the death!" Master Vile said.

"If you insist." White Ranger said as the Power Rangers summoned their Zords.

The Zords including Purple Ranger's Raptor Zod formed the improved Dino Mega Zord. The Dino Mega Zord wasted no time unsheathing its mighty sword. Master Vile and the Dino Mega Zord clashed.

Their fight was intense if brief. Sword and staff rebound again and again until with a monumental upward swing of the sword Master Vile's staff was cleaved in two. The monstrous monarch stumped backward propelled by shock as much as by the impact.

"It can't be! I've never been defeated in battle!" Master Vile whined.

"There's a first time for everything." Tommy's voice taunted from the Dino Mega Zord.

The Dino Mega Zord ran Master Vile through with its sword. When the blade was withdrawn, Master Vile stared in disbelief at the gaping, sparkling wound in his torso. Master Vile pointed a shaky hand at the Dino Mega Zord.

"Power Rangers, my family will stop at nothing to avenge me. You have won the battle but lost the war. Vengeance shall be mine from beyond the grave." Master Vile warned with his last words. Master Vile's body fell exploding spectacularly when it hit the ground.

**The Moon**

Rita Repulsa was inconsolable. "Daddy is gone! I hate those nasty ranger punks Zeddy! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" Rita wailed upon her throne.

"Don't cry my pet. I'll make sure those Rangers pay yet." Lord Zedd said making a fist with the hand that was not holding his scepter.

"Hey, that rhymes," Rito said. Unlike his sister, Rito was seemingly unaffected by the demise of his father.

"Silence fool!" Zedd said pointing at Rito. He began pacing around the throne room like a caged beast. "Our first order of business should be punishing Goldar and Scorpina for abandoning their posts. Where are those traitors anyway?"

"Beats me," Rito said. Zedd shot him a withering glare that Rito failed to notice.

"They have yet to return from Earth, my liege," Finster said.

"No doubt they are fleeing from my wrath. Find them at once!" Lord Zedd growled. "Punishing them in grisly fashion will make my pet feel better."

"Zeddy, you always put me first," Rita said.

"I'd do anything for you." Lord Zedd said lovingly. "Find them, idiots!" He barked at the lesser monsters and Putties who hurriedly ran off to implement his orders.

**Outside Angel Grove**

Goldar and Scorpina were making their way nowhere in particular when they were confronted by Ivan Ooze! "Hello there," Ivan said cheerfully.

"Ivan Ooze, but how!?" Goldar stuttered fearfully. "Is this a side-effect of Master Vile's time spell?" He could not help but wonder.

"Who is this guy Goldar?" Scorpina asked. Having been "dead" when Ivan went on his rampage she had not met the ancient tyrant.

"Not exactly," Ivan Ooze said ignoring Scorpina's question. "I see you've deserted your posts. Most leaders have no use for the spinless, luckily I have ways around such deficiencies in my followers."

Without warning, Ivan Ooze spat purple slime into the faces of Goldar and Scorpina. This slime entered their bodies through their eyes, noses, and mouths. Their eyes flashed bright purple before returning to normal.

"Come with me, my new minions. There is much to do." Ivan Ooze said walking off with Goldar and Scorpina in tow.

"Yes, master," Goldar and Scorpina said flatly.

To Be Continued


End file.
